Caminhos Selados: O destino dos anjos de luz
by Caroll
Summary: No ano de 2015 o mundo mudou...Anjos e demônios na superfice...Ambos batalhando, se envolvendo e matando o que viesse pela frente...
1. O Sofrimento dos Escolhidos

**Caminhos Selados: **

**O destino dos anjos de luz**

_Capitulo I – O Sofrimento dos Escolhidos _

Sakura andava na penumbra da noite, tendo o caminho iluminado pela luz artificial dos postes. Aquela cidade barulhenta não a deixava dormir. Andando por entre as criaturas da noite, sentia o cheiro do medo exalar daquelas almas. O cheiro do medo e da perdição.

Sentindo o respingar da garoa, encolheu-se dentro de seu sobretudo preto. À sua frente enxergava somente aquela paisagem pobre e o vapor de sua respiração.

Já fazia quatro anos que ela havia descoberto quem realmente era. Na verdade, achava que sempre soubera. Não fora fácil aceitar suas habilidades, afinal, ela sempre se julgara tão normal... Mas o destino é incerto e o fato dela ser uma Kleo a faria arcar com as conseqüências, pois não eram todos que possuíam na alma a reencarnação de um espírito angelical.

Sim, ela era responsável pela proteção das almas terrenas e devia lutar para salvá-las, até que o dia definitivo chegasse. Mas o problema era que não era fácil cumprir aquele seu dever, pois os Leões de Fogo, mais conhecidos como Oni, eram rápidos e rasteiros.

E para piorar, a humanidade já estava corrompida tornando o acesso daqueles demônios até eles fácil... E o trabalho solitário dos Kleos, que dificilmente se reuniam com outras reencarnações angelicais, não ajudava. Sabia não ser a única salvação deste mundo, mas não queria arriscar mais uma união que resultasse em desastre.

Passando por uma praça deserta, finalmente sente-se mais a vontade. O espírito puro da natureza acalmava seu coração. Era tão triste saber que aquele espírito tão casto morria pouco a pouco, desaparecia cada vez mais e mais...

Aproximou-se de um grande carvalho de folhagem maltratada e tocou-lhe o tronco enrugado e semi-úmido. Ela podia sentir que até o a alma das plantas estava em desespero. Tanta dor!

Concentrando-se, ela sentiu a mão esquentar e uma fraca luz verde lhe escapando da palma para, logo após, se infiltrar na madeira. Sakura entreabriu os olhos e olhou para cima, encarando as grandes folhas que lentamente recuperavam sua cor esverdeada.

"Obrigada...!", ela ouviu em sua mente, não podendo evitar um leve sorriso.

Linda noite, não?

Sakura procurou pelo dono da voz olhando para os lados. Deparou-se com um rapaz sentado em um banco, não muito longe. De aparência debochada e olhos penetrantes, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos a encarava com um sorriso desdenhoso. Olhava-a como se soubesse quem ela era e não aprovasse sua tarefa.

Na verdade esta cidade já esta tão "suja", que nem a noite pode ajudar... – fala irônica.

Oras, mas o que é isto... – se aproxima dela - .Não digas tamanha bobagem! Este lugar pulsa em beleza, luxúria, prazer...! Não concordo com você! – faz cara de simpático, enquanto sorri.

Jamais poderias concordar comigo, criatura devassa... – o encara séria – Tu possuis uma alma demoníaca, Oni do inferno! – disse ela, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava uma adaga em sua direção.

Ele desvia em um salto e se equilibra sobre um único pé sobre o apoio do banco.

Oras, isso lá são modos? Deveria me tratar melhor em nosso primeiro encontro! – debocha da situação – Afinal, não vais querer que eu te leve para casa para que tenhamos uma pequena diversão juntos...?

Nojento! – ela estende a mão e a adaga retorna em sua direção, atingindo o rapaz.

Ele cai no chão e só se vê o sangue lhe escorrer do lado esquerdo do abdômen. O lugar onde a adaga estava cravada borbulhava como se ali houvesse ácido.

Vai levar umas palmadas por isto, menininha... – ri, em meio a gemidos, tentando tirar o objeto de seu corpo. Para seu infortúnio, quando tenta fazê-lo, sente sua mão efervescer. – Mas, o que diabos é isto?

Meu sangue lavou esta lâmina, portanto, se desejares arrancá-la, vá em frente, mas sentirás tanta dor que eu não estranharia se desmaiasse... – olha-o sarcástica.

Maldita...!- Ele põe a mão sobre o objeto e grita sentindo a lâmina feri-lo. Ele arrancava o punhal de seu corpo lentamente, mas parecia perder muito sangue com isto. Finalmente ele consegue e atira a adaga contra o solo.

Sentindo a ardência da enorme ferida, ele a encara raivosamente. Percebendo que ela se concentrava na pequena arma luminosa, ele corre em sua direção.

Percebendo a aproximação dele, Sakura salta para cima da árvore. Em vão, pois ele lhe surge, encarando-a cara a cara, e lhe chuta o estômago. Sakura cai no chão e sente ele lhe atingir novamente no mesmo lugar. Gemendo de dor ela tenta se levantar, quando, de repente, sente seus curtos cabelos lhe serem puxados até encontrar aquela face de pura beleza maligna do jovem.

Meu pequeno anjinho... – lhe acaricia a face, com as mãos cálidas – Sua beleza me enche os olhos de luxúria... – disse ele passando seus dedos pelos lábios trêmulos e machucados de Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que uma gargalhada sinistra e arrepiante escapava de sua boca. - Mas tua alma repugna meu ser, e por isto, não me deixas outra escolha! – sorri maldosamente.

Ele a empurra contra a árvore, fazendo-a sentir um grande impacto, encostada na madeira. Sakura sentia-se dolorida e sem forças, como se aquele demônio tivesse sugado todas as suas energias. Sentiu aquele corpo rude a pressionar, prendendo-a sem qualquer escapatória. Sentia sua cabeça girar, devido às quedas constantes e seu abdômen contraía-se de dor por causa dos chutes que levara.

O que... O que você pretende fazer?! – pergunta aos gemidos e sentindo sua voz falhar.

Matar-te seria pouco, pois me machucaste com tua lâmina abençoada... – ele inala o odor do pescoço da garota. – Desgraçarei tua pureza, te fazendo pecadora do desejo e assim, implantarei em teu ventre, o fruto demoníaco dos guerreiros de Lucífer...! – ri malicioso, enquanto desliza suas mãos sobre o corpo dela. – Isso seria o fim para você, não é, querida?

Sakura sentia uma estranha ardência lhe cegar os olhos. Eram suas lágrimas que teimavam em escapar.

Não, isto não poderia acontecer! Nunca! Se ele fizesse isto, sua alma se verteria em chamas e ela iria se encontrar perdida no purgatório das almas desgraçadas. Ela sabia que se os seres de sua espécie provassem do desejo, sem qualquer sentimento puro, seus âmagos sagrados perderiam o sentindo de existência e ela se converteria em um ser comum, sem qualquer chance de salvação.

Por favor... – implora em meio a sussurros com a voz chorosa e os lábios trêmulos. – Não faça isso comigo... Por favor...! Não... Te imploro, não faça isso comigo!

O demônio lentamente pára de lhe beijar a base do pescoço, deixando seus lábios famintos pousados e inertes. "Não faças isto! Não ouses continuar!", sentiu sua mente implorar.

Totalmente confuso, ele dá à Sakura a chance de escapar. Notando a figura imóvel do demônio, ela faz surgir de sua palma a lâmina de uma espada, sem que ele notasse.

Sacudindo levemente a cabeça, ele se inclina sobre a boca rosada e lhe deposita um beijo, seguido de um grito de dor. Sakura o sentia gritar de encontro a sua boca, enquanto cravava nas costas do inimigo, sua espada metálica.

Arrancando a espada das costas dele, ela sente os corpos se afastarem e o vê se dissipar em uma rajada de vento.

Eu juro que isto não acaba aqui! – foi a última coisa que disse antes de fugir, desaparecendo na nada.

Sakura cai de joelhos sobre o solo, cansada e ofegante. Sente a lâmina da espada adentrar seu corpo novamente, através de sua mão. Seu rosto sujo de areia e sangue revelava o cansaço que sentia, além de uma terrível ardência devido à boca cortada.

Recostou o corpo cansado, por sobre o tronco do carvalho. Sentiu uma energia quente lhe penetrar o ser e agradeceu mentalmente à bondosa árvore.

Levantou-se com dificuldade e se dirigiu até a adaga estendendo a mão na sua direção. Lentamente a arma se saiu do solo e lhe penetrou a palma ferida, como se retornasse a sua origem. Fitou o local onde a arma penetrara e viu a cicatriz desaparecer vagarosamente.

Nunca sentira tanto medo como neste dia. Por pouco não perdera para aquele Leão de Fogo, que queria fazê-la pecar. Ah, como sentia falta de sua velha Tomoeda. Como ansiava por ter sua antiga vida de volta. Como queria voltar a ser aquela menina feliz e contente que era há alguns anos.

Se bem que, desde que sua mãe falecera, a vida dela, de seu pai e de seu irmão começou a desmoronar. Fora muito difícil para ela, pois perdera sua figura materna aos quatro anos e vira aquela adorada mulher, desfalecer bem na sua frente.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela ainda lembrava da dor que sentira. Por um instante, tentou relembrar o ocorrido, mas apenas feixes confusos e cheios de luzes, lhe vinham à mente. Resquícios de sua vida passada... Tudo parecia tão distante! Sakura sentiu sua cabeça doer e o suor frio lhe escorrer pelo rosto.

Mas, que diabos! Que imagens são essas?! – perguntou-se ofegante – Por que não consigo lembrar do dia que minha mãe morreu?! – perguntou-se mais desesperada e confusa.

Rika fitava a cidade de Tókio. À noite ela era incrivelmente bela e misteriosa. Aquela sacada era seu constante ponto de contemplação. Sua camisola de seda azulada deixava o frio da noite de tocar o corpo, sem qualquer outra proteção.

Olhou para dentro do quarto e avistou seu amado. Terada dormia profundamente por debaixo das cobertas. Ela sorri para ele e volta seu olhar solitário para a as luzes de Tókio.

Ser uma Kleo não era uma tarefa fácil, tampouco agradável. Sacrificara tudo que tinha para proteger a humanidade. Na verdade, o destino se encarregara disto. Seus pais haviam falecido devido à velhice, apesar da juventude de Rika. O fato, é que haviam tido filhos tardiamente.

A única família realmente próxima que lhe restara, foram suas duas irmãs, Kerasaki, a mais velha, e Shigumi, a mais nova, cujas quais Rika sempre protegia. Por infelicidade do destino, suas duas queridas irmãs morreram entre as chamas, em um misterioso acidente na Inglaterra, sua terra natal. Por causa disto, ela descobrira ser uma Kleo e veio para Tókio, onde conheceu Terada.

Ele era o único que a entendia. Tinha certeza, dentro de seu coração, que a vida só não o tinha levado para longe de si também, porque ele, assim como ela, era um dos abençoados.

Fitando a ponta de seus dedos, fez surgir uma pequena chama de seu indicador direito. Que ironia! Recebera o Dom de originar chamas... As mesmas que levaram suas irmãs à morte.

Rika, o que está fazendo? – resmunga Terada, encolhido em seus lençóis.

Estou esperando Meiling...- fala calmamente.

Sabes que ela voltará bem. Hoje a ronda é por conta dela, aproveite e durma, pois nem sempre temos este prazer.

Não sei como podes ficar tão calmo. Ela só tem quatorze anos. Diferente de mim que tem vinte e você que tem vinte e sete. Ela é só uma criança.

Não, ela é uma Kleo, assim como eu e você. Ela tem habilidades e é forte o bastante para se proteger. – ele se levanta da cama e caminha na direção da bela morena.

Eu sei. Tento entender que ela sabe se defender, mas por algum motivo, vejo nela a imagem de Shigumi... – olha tristonha para a paisagem à sua frente.

Rika, meu amor... – ele lhe abraça pelas costas, apoiando seu queixo na cabeça da amada. – Eu sei que você amava muito Shigumi e Kerasaki, mas o destino as levou e não podemos fazer nada. – ele lhe deposita um beijo na nuca. – Eu também perdi pessoas queridas para mim. Você sabe que eu amava a minha esposa Sora e a minha doce filha Meguni.

Rika se vira de frente para ele e o fita longamente. Pobre Terada. Fora uma vitima do destino também. Nascera órfão e, com muito custo, se tornara um grande repórter e montara uma família, apesar da pouca idade, talvez fruto da solidão e tristeza de nunca ter tido uma.

Sua esposa, Sora, era jovem assim como ele e ambos tinham vinte e dois anos quando se casaram. Mal havia se passado um ano e tiveram uma filha.

Ele lhe mostrara uma foto dela certa vez... Rika havia se encantado com a beleza da criança. Era uma menininha tão linda. Seus cabelos eram de um tom amendoado claro e tinha longas madeixas cacheadas nas pontas. Seu rostinho pequeno e redondo ostentava um olhar infantil e cativante. Sua beleza era meiga e tranqüila, assim como a de Sora, que posava juntamente com a filha na fotografia.

Lembrava-se claramente dele ter lhe contado que ambas morreram em uma explosão, onde as duas se desintegraram e só restaram os restos de sua esposa.

Rika agarrou-se ao corpo de Terada e lhe abraçou forte.

Sinto muito por estar sendo tão egoísta e não ter pensado no seu sofrimento... - lamentou chorosa.

Não se desculpe, eu te entendo, minha querida... – ele a pega em seus braços, novamente, lhe afagando os cabelos – Não vou lhe exigir completa compreensão, pois você nunca teve de crescer na solidão...

Perdoe-me por não te entender! – fita o rosto levemente moreno.

Eu te amo, e vou sempre estar do seu lado, Rika...

Obrigada...

Seus rostos se aproximaram lentamente, como se fosse impossível desviar um do outro. O beijo foi inevitável... Compartilhavam seu amor naquele doce afago... Assim como suas dores. Aprofundavam o beijo, enquanto Rika deixava uma lágrima solitária lhe escapar dos olhos. Terada era seu único apoio e conforto, e ela o amava com todas as forças.

Eles se separam e ela o olhou ofegante.

Agora... - ele sussurra. – Qual o meu nome?

Eu te amo, Yoshyuki Terada...

Neste instante, os dois se beijam novamente, sentindo-se mais seguros para o amanhã... Inacreditável o que o amor podia fazer...

Meiling andava sem rumo pela cidade. Gostava de sair à noite, apesar das preocupações de Rika. Olhava para aquelas pessoas, com seus olhos curiosos e se perguntava o porque de toda aquela frieza. Tentava vasculhar suas mentes e só encontrava dor e confusão,... Tantas almas perturbadas!

Suas habilidades de Kleo permitiam que ela adentrasse as mentes de seus inimigos e as almas, âmagos das pessoas; e assim os controlasse. Além disso, tinha a poder de ver espíritos e utilizar suas energias, tirando algumas outras coisas que podia fazer. Resumindo, seus poderes eram psíquicos.

Apesar de nova, viajara sozinha para Tókio, após o misterioso assassinato de seus pais e irmãos. Lembrava-se que havida sido encontrada em Hong Kong, por Rika e Terada, durante o velório de sua família. Fazia já seis anos que isso ocorrera.

Apesar da enorme perda, ela aprendeu a conviver com estes fantasmas em seu destino e veio morar com outros semelhantes.

Era a única coisa que poderia fazer, afinal, a vida sempre segue continua, e não se pode dar ao trabalho de esperar a boa vontade de cada um...

Andava por um beco isolado, quando ouviu ser chamada.

Ei, menina!

Como? – ela olha para um charmoso homem de terno e gravata.

O misterioso senhor, que aparentava ter por volta de trinta anos, a observava com os olhos cheios de malícia e examinado o jovem corpo, que ainda moldava-se com o tempo. Olhava para aquela menina de vestido mangas três quartos, rodado e preto; e longos cabelos negros e soltos, enquanto imaginava mil e umas perversões.

Apesar do estilo gótico infantil, pois usava coturnos cheios de fivelas, um pequeno crucifixo prateado no pescoço e grandes luvas negras, aquela criança não deixava de atiçar o desejo do infame pecador.

Quer conhecer um lugar bastante divertido?

Você deveria me oferecer dinheiro! – fala indignada. – Sabia que nada é de graça, hoje em dia?!

Você quer dinheiro?! – pergunta confuso.

NÂO! Eu lá tenho cara de prostituta por acaso?! – fala irritada.

Você é muito esquisita, garota! Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar perdendo e nem dinheiro para gastar, então você vai vir comigo agora! – ela avança contra a garota que se assusta com a atitude violenta do homem.

Meiling salta sobre a cabeça do inimigo, fazendo-o olhar para cima e receber um chute na face. Perdendo o equilíbrio, o homem pende para frente e cai, enquanto Meiling pousa com facilidade do seu lado.

Nojento, eu não sou este tipo de garota, seu animal pervertido! – esbraveja, desferindo um chute nas costas dele.

Meiling começou a se mover e sentiu seu pé ser agarrado.

Sua cadela, eu juro que vou lhe estuprar aqui mesmo!!!

O quê?! – ela sente ser puxada para o chão e encara a face do homem que se colocava sobre ela.

Meiling sentiu o sangue gelar, ao olhar para os lhos de seu inimigo. Sua íris estava avermelhada e seus olhos emitiam uma luz, um brilho aterrorizante. Ela tinha certeza de que aquela alma havia sido tomada por um dos Leões de Fogo.

Desesperou-se ao sentir aquelas mãos grotescas lhe tocarem as pernas, por de cima da fina meia de náilon preta, enquanto rasgava-a e tentava abrir suas pernas.

NÃO!!!!- gritou enquanto tocava a testa de seu agressor e fitava seus olhos demoníacos.

No mesmo instante, os olhos da menina emitiram uma luz prateada e ela adentrou o coração daquele homem. Fazendo ambos ficarem estáticos, Meiling afundava no mar de angústias e escuridão daquela pessoa.

_Ela se viu, de repente, no centro de um grande lago, com uma linda floresta ao seu redor. Caminhando por sobre a água, ela avista um pequeno garotinho, chorando em baixo de uma árvore. Chegando à margem, ela vê suas roupas mudarem e um lindo e longo vestido branco surgirem no lugar. _

_Olá, você mora aqui?- pergunta de uma forma gentil._

_Ele se encolhe, evitando que ela o toque._

_Não tenha medo, não vou lhe machucar... – sorri._

_Você não é igual àquele monstro? – pergunta assustado._

_Que monstro?_

_Aquele... – aponta para o centro do lago, onde se encontra um estranho e enorme animal, parecido com um inseto monstruoso, que se aproximava dele._

_Mas, o quê...?! – sem tempo para mais perguntas, ela pega o pequeno em seu colo e salta, evitando o ataque da criatura._

_Reunindo todas as suas forças, Meiling se concentra e grandes assas surgem em suas costas. Estendo sua mão, direita e segurando o menino com seu braço esquerdo, ela lança, na direção do monstro, uma grande luz prateada, que o desintegra no mesmo instante. _

_Suspira aliviada, ao ver seu inimigo destruído e desce lentamente, até o chão, liberando o pequeno garotinho em seguida._

_Pronto, agora não vão mais lhe machucar! – sorri._

_Obrigada... – o menino diz lhe sorrindo docemente. Mas, de repente, começa a crescer rapidamente e se transforma em um adolescente, como ela, deixando-a rubra com sua beleza._

_De nada... – fala meio confusa – Bom, agora eu preciso ir!_

_Não,... - ele a abraça – fique mais um pouco... Por favor!_

_Mas... Eu... – ela gagueja envergonhada._

_Fique... – ele começa a descer suas mãos, até chegar nas suas pernas, onde começa a levantar o vestido._

_O que está fazendo?! – ela tenta se desvencilhar dele, que a aperta mais forte._

_Eu sei que você quer isso!!! Maldita, Kleo!!! Achou que conseguiria libertar essa alma corrompida do meu poder? Você realmente pensou que poderia?_

_NÃO!!! Pare!!! largue, demônio! Volte para as trevas que é o seu lugar...! – ela tenta se libertar, mas percebe ser inútil – Já chega! Liberte-se! Mostre-me as dores da sua alma!!! – seu corpo começa a emanar uma luz prata, fazendo imagens aparecerem na sua cabeça._

_Não, pare, não entre no meu coração!!! – grita o garoto, com as mãos na cabeça, enquanto crescia e retomava a aparência adulta._

_Ambos vêem imagens da perda do filho dele, da morte da primeira esposa e da mãe. Havia tanta escuridão e dor naquela pobre alma...! O homem se encolheu aos prantos e Meiling, com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, começa a retornar a realidade._

Meiling acorda no chão. Olha para o canto do beco e encontra aquele homem encolhido, pálido e desesperado.

Por quê? Por que vocês me deixaram? Por quê?... – sussurrava incansavelmente enquanto lágrimas saíam de seus olhos. O homem olhava para cima, como se buscasse respostas, e tinha as duas mãos apoiadas na cabeça.

Meiling o fitou séria.

- Será que não entende? Não pode deixar de viver a sua vida porque problemas o cercam! Levante a cabeça e lute! Você não vive... Apenas sobrevive, pois não sabe fazer outra coisa além de ter pena de si mesmo! A vida não pára... O tempo não pára! Acorde para a realidade! Deixe essas pobres almas, que há muito abandonaram o mundo terrestre, descansarem em paz...! Não vê que as prende aqui, fazendo-as vagar como fantasmas?

Os olhos do homem ficaram novamente rubros, ardendo em fúria, enquanto encaravam Meiling.

- O que você sabe, garota? Como ousa dizer isso para mim? Você não me conhece... É só uma vagabunda que eu encontrei por acaso na rua! Eles me deixaram aqui, sozinho... Abandonado... Eles transformaram a minha vida em um inferno... Então por que não posso ter o direito de fazer o mesmo com a vida dos outros?

Um sorriso sinistro formou-se na face do homem, enquanto ele partia para cima de Meiling, tentando agarrar a sua garganta.

- Sim! Vocês merecem sentir o mesmo sofrimento que eu! Vocês merecem saber o quanto sofro! Merecem a morte! – o homem dizia alucinado enquanto apertava o pescoço da garota, asfixiando-a.

-Deixe... A alma desse... Homem... Oni, mal-... Maldito! – Meiling dizia com a respiração fraca. –Pare de sentir pe-... na de você, mesmo... Pa-... re... Pare... Pare! – novamente aquela luz prateada apareceu, dessa vez saindo de todo o corpo da garota e jogando o homem para longe, desacordado.

Ela se levantou, devagar, ainda um pouco tonta e com a respiração entrecortada. Massageou levemente a sua garganta dolorida e olhou para o homem deitado no chão, desmaiado.

Depois de fitá-lo longamente, encaminhou-se silenciosa para fora daquele lugar. Sentia as lágrimas lhe escorrerem dos olhos, manchando seu rosto. Por que seu Dom era tão sofrido? Sempre que adentrava as dores e as angústias humanas, ela também sofria. Talvez, seus poderes não fossem realmente um Dom, e sim uma maldição.

Olhou para trás e imaginou como aquele homem estaria.

- De nada adiantou eu ter eliminado um dos monstros de seu coração. Você já sofreu tanto e tornou-se tão vulnerável, que seu destino é pecar sem salvação... Na verdade, isso só aconteceu porque não teve forças suficientes para se reerguer... Sua base era tão fraca que desmoronou... – sussurrou tristemente, pois não conseguira salvá-lo.

-Demônio maldito! Aproveita-se da fraqueza das pessoas... Não consegui libertar essa alma de seu poder... Mas... A vida continua... – disse a garota fechando os olhos, o peito dolorido. Sim, ela sempre continuava... Havia aprendido isso...

Sentiu a chuva se iniciar e começou a correr. Por que os humanos têm tão pouca fé? Se não fosse por isso... Estava na hora de voltar para casa e descansar.

Correndo por entre as ruas encharcadas, ela decidiu pegar um atalho pelo parque. Correndo sem parar, de repente, ela avista uma mulher caída. Aproxima-se cuidadosamente e fita a criatura de curtos cabelos arruivados e de face machucada. Seu sobretudo preto estava todo molhado e Meiling se abaixou para vê-la melhor.

Tocou o rosto delicado e manchado. Por um instante, Meiling pôde sentir uma estranha energia emanar daquele ser. Uma sensação boa a invadiu...

Não se preocupe... – ela lhe acaricia os cabelos - vou levá-la para casa, junto comigo...

_Continua..._

**É isso ai gente! To com fic nova aqui no site e espero agradar com essa nova experiência!!! .**

**To tendo muito apoio da minha revisora M-chan e espero saber a opinião de vcs!!!!**

**M-chan, amei os trechos que vc complementou e por isso to mandandu um super bjão pra vc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mandem reviews, fico mt agradecida!**

**Bjussssssssssssssss**

**Caroll**


	2. A Solidão de Nossos Corações

**Caminhos Selados – **

**O destino dos anjos de luz**

_Capitulo II- A solidão de nossos corações_

_Sakura caminhava na chuva. O lugar era escuro, os prédios altos demais e o céu cinzento, sem qualquer indício de salvação. Era tudo tão igual, tão falso e putrefato. Onde quer que fosse, só via a morte espreitar sua pobre alma. _

_Onde estava? Que pergunta mais tolo... Estava em Tókio. Mas tudo era tão idêntico àquela cidade sem coração. Na verdade, por mais parecido que fosse, talvez esta não fosse Tókio. Seus olhos cansados, repousam sobre a luz de uma torre. Alta, muito alta...Talvez de lá, pudesse enxergar algo. _

_Seguindo a trilha deteriorada até o grande arranha-céu, a pobre menina examina as redondezas. Onde estariam as pessoas? Onde estariam os animais? Era como se todos, finalmente, houvessem sido engolidos pela mãe terra, que cansada de tantos maus tratos, dava fim a vida existente. Mas, se isto fosse verdade, por que ela não fora levada junto?_

_Chegando até o pé do grande arranha-céu, ela olha para cima, sentindo a chuva em seu rosto. Por que viera até aqui? Certo que desejava ter uma melhor perspectiva de sua localização, mas o que ela realmente fazia ali? Era como se algo a tivesse chamado, arrastado seu espírito. Com o coração apertado, ela adentra o lugar. _

_Escuridão para onde olhasse, jamais conseguiria achar um elevador ou escadas. De repente, enquanto procurava pelos cantos mal iluminados devido aos raios, ela acha uma pequena lanterna, em um balcão. Acendendo a gloriosa luz de seu instrumento, ela rapidamente procura por uma escadaria. Imagine, subir em um elevador, em atual condição energética, seria suicídio! Além disso, talvez ele nem estivesse funcionado._

_Enquanto se esforçava para continuar a subida, Sakura pensava, confusa, em seus pensamentos, em como fora parar ali. Nada fazia sentido, assim como sua vida. Tudo que desejava, profunda e dolorosamente, era a morte. Mas ela não devia, em hipótese alguma desistir. Tinha de continuar, até que sua morte chegasse de forma natural, ou em batalha._

_Cansada e quase sem fôlego, ela se apóia em seus joelhos, tentando devolver aos pulmões o ar que tanto lhe fazia falta. Olhou, cansada, para a grande porta de ferro da cobertura. Cambaleando cansada, ela joga o peso de seu corpo, de encontro à abertura e empurra, com dificuldade, seu obstáculo._

_Sakura, aos poucos, levanta seus olhos para a paisagem. _

_- Sakura... _

_- Quem? – ela dirige seu olhar, para a doce voz desconhecida._

_- Sakura... – sorri a jovem, docemente._

"_Quem é esta garota?", pensa confusa. A imagem da jovem lhe estava um tanto embaçada e escura, devido a chuva. Tudo que enxergava era uma silhueta delicada, de longos cabelos negros ao vento, na ponta do parapeito. _

_- Me salve... Sakura..._

_- O que quer dizer? – pergunta aos berros, devido ao constante barulho dos trovões – Que lugar é este? – se aproxima com cautela da figura desprotegida._

_- O limite... Entre o céu...- aponta para cima - ... E a terra! – ela se inclina para trás e começa a perder o equilíbrio._

_- EI! Cuidado! – grita tentando alcançá-la._

_Infelizmente Sakura chega tarde e a garota caí. Arregala seus olhos e vê, surgir a sua frente uma figura bastante familiar. Por Deus, era sua mãe! Sua doce e falecida mãe, que morrera na sua frente, quando ela era somente uma criança, surgia, com fulgor, envolta por uma reluzente luz branca._

_De face bondosa, moldada por um sorriso, Sakura sentia a felicidade lhe tocar fundo. O que ela fazia ali? Não importava, nada mais importava... Sua mãe, adorada criatura, se encontrava a sua frente neste exato instante. _

_- Mamãe...?_

_- Minha criança, filha adorada....- sussurra em eco – Tu és o anjo que protege... Aquela que cuida da criança abençoada... Minha querida filha, tu és aquela que nasceu para proteger..._

_- Do que está falando? Proteger quem? ... Ah, não fales de proteger, pois eu sou a criatura que menos tem condições de fazer isso... – lágrimas surgem em seus olhos- Tudo que quero é a morte! Deixe-me ir para perto de seu colo, me deixe descansar a seu lado... Não quero proteger ninguém, não quero continuar a pensar, não quero que decidam a minha vida, estou farta de viver para os outros. Não quero ser responsável por ninguém, não quero ninguém ao meu lado, tampouco sob minha proteção! E não quero continuar a viver!!! – olha-a com o rosto banhado em lágrimas._

_- Meu anjo, cuide da salvação deste mundo e ache o fruto do pecado entre o céu e o inferno... – fala tristonha – Ache-os, Sakura! Só você pode encontrá-los!_

_- Mamãe... Não me peça isso... Por favor..._

_Sakura sentia seu coração gritar apavorado. Finalmente reencontrava sua mãe e ela lhe pedia justamente aquilo que a feria: viver. Por quê? Por que ela simplesmente não a levava consigo?_

_- Mãe, por que faz isso comigo? Por que não me pede para partir com você? Por favor, acabe com o meu sofrimento! – implorava com o rolar de suas lágrimas – Não sou nada neste mundo, não posso ser nada! Por que a senhora me deixou? Por que tinha que morrer tão cedo?_

_- Minha pequena filha, há muito mais a ser dito e compreendido. Nada podes saber agora, pois assuntos passados não salvarão meus queridos mortais... – ela entreabre os braços, fazendo surgir o universo a sua frente._

_Sakura se encontra flutuando na imensidão do espaço, quando avista a terra. Se aproxima aos soluços. Sua adorada mãe aproxima-se e lhe abraça as costas._

_- Veja, meu bebê... – sussurra, apontando para um globo de vidro, muito parecido com o mundo – Esta é a Terra, onde vivem todos que amo. Mas nem todos amam este mundo. Existem criaturas, que um dia divinas, se rebelaram. – Sakura arregala os olhos ao ver a terra ganhar uma coloração avermelhada e negra. – Agora, vão contra tudo que foi criado. Odeiam as criaturas terrenas e as querem mortas, sucumbindo aos desejos pecaminosos de Lúcifer, o anjo caído e traidor. _

_Nadeshiko se afasta da filha e com suas assas brancas, voa para frente da menina, segurando-lhe a mão. _

_- Não chores, minha criança... – seca-lhe as lágrimas com a ponta do indicador – Desde que te tinhas em meu ventre, tu és uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceram. _

_- Então, por que me deixou? – fala soluçando._

_- Para tua própria proteção, razão da minha existência... – sussurra tristemente._

_A bela mulher voa até a suposta Terra e envolve o globo em seus braços, deixando-o cair por sobre seu colo. Apóia sua cabeça no objeto de afeição, fechando de leve seus olhos._

_- Amo este mundo, com todas as forças de meu coração. Todos estão em perigo e me dói a alma ver meus amados sofrerem. Por favor, meu bebê... – olha fundo nos olhos de Sakura, abraçando com força o globo de vidro - ... Ajude a cuidar da criança prometida. Cuide daquele que lhe for entregue..._

_O ambiente a volta das duas novamente muda. De repente, elas se vêem de volta à cobertura do grande prédio._

_As lágrimas da doce menina insistiam em correr. Os olhos esmeralda estavam afogando-se em tamanha tristeza. Destino amaldiçoado o seu, pois sofria a todo instante. De repente, a luz que emanava de Nadeshiko se intensifica e cega Sakura. O chão começa a tremer e o prédio, começa a desmoronar. Sem poder se equilibrar, Sakura começa a cair. Seu coração disparava desesperado, temendo uma morte sofrida, mas sua alma se aliviava sentindo a chegada do descanso eterno._

_Enquanto caia, Sakura sente alguém lhe pegar o braço. Olha apavorada para quem lhe segura e encontra uma figura masculina, com grandes asas negras. Os braços fortes logo a puxam para junto de si. Agarrando-se a seu salvador, pressiona-se insegura de encontro ao ser misterioso. Por algum motivo, ela sente um estranho calor lhe envolver e olha para a face desconhecida._

_- Quem é, você? – pergunta trêmula._

_- Ache-me!_

_Em seguida ele a larga e novamente sua queda é iniciada._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Acalme-se....! Por favor acalme-se! – alguém a recoloca no encosto do travesseiro, passando um pano úmido em sua testa.

- O quê? – pergunta confusa e com a vista embaçada – Onde... Onde estou? – olha à sua volta, com os olhos semi cerrados, reconhecendo um belo cômodo nos borrões de sua vista.

- Está tudo bem, ninguém irá machucá-la, está entre amigos agora... – fala uma voz desconhecida.

Aos poucos, Sakura vai recuperando o foco e enxerga á sua frente um doce rosto infantil. Era uma menina de feições sérias e longos cabelos negros, presos a dois odangos. Ela estava escorada na ponta da cama, sentada por sobre os joelhos. Por algum motivo, sentia uma aura pura exalar daquela criaturinha.

- Quem é você? – pergunta desconfiada.

- Meu nome é Meiling Li. Este é o meu quarto e esta é minha cama! – fala sorrindo.

- Ah... - Sakura engole um seco e leva a mão até sua garganta.

- Algum problema?

- Estou com sede...

- Ah, claro! – fala de maneira infantil, batendo a palma na testa.

Rapidamente, ela se levanta do chão e corre para fora do quarto, voltando em seguida, com um grande copo na mão.

- Tome!

Sakura rapidamente captura o copo e o leva até sua boca. De forma bastante afobada, bebe com vontade o líquido refrescante, chegando a se afogar, devido a pressa.

- Calma, não beba tão depressa. Eu entendo que você deve estar com sede, mas beba em goles pequenos, para evitar um afogamento.

Com mais calma, a jovem volta a matar sua sede. Após acabar, estende o copo para Meiling e agradece timidamente.

- Eu estava mesmo com muita sede, obrigada...

- Não tem problema! Eu entendo que esteja desse jeito...

- Por que diz isso?

- Desde que chegou aqui em casa, você estava com uma febre terrível! Achávamos que você não iria resistir!

- Achávamos?

De repente a porta é aberta e uma moça de cabelos curtos e ondulados adentra o local, acompanhada de um homem alto e de cabelos curtos.

- Já esta melhor, senhorita? – pergunta a linda mulher.

Sakura olha desconfiada para as duas figuras e confirma com a cabeça. Aquelas pessoas tinham algo de muito suspeito. Sentia uma estranha energia emanar de todos os três. Era algo que ela reconhecia, que já havia sentido antes.

- Meu nome é Rika Sasaki e este é Yoshyuki Terada.

- Pode me chamar só de Terada! – sorri de maneira simpática.

Sakura continuava a fitá-los calada. Devido ao silêncio da menina, o casal se entreolha e ambos confirmam, através de seus olhares, que estava na hora de conversar mais afundo com aquela garota.

- Qual o seu nome, menina? – pergunta Rika.

- Sakura...

- Sakura... – ela começa a se aproximar, fazendo a menina recuar um pouco – Você já deve ter percebido, que não somos normais...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ambas sabemos a verdade, Sakura... – olha fundo nos olhos verdes – Ambas lutamos contra os Leões de Fogo....

Syaoran caminhava com dificuldade em seu apartamento. O ferimento de seu dorso ardia com freqüência, não querendo cessar a dor. Aquela maldita enfiara uma lâmina benzida em sua carne, rasgando sua pele, purificado seu corpo. Suas costas cicatrizavam com dificuldade, assim como seu outro ferimento.

Aquele anjo de olhos esverdeados, não era como os outros que ele já havia enfrentado. Aquela menina forjava espadas através das mãos. Ele vira isso, um pouco antes dela lhe ferir nas costas. Ele pode sentir que daquele corpo exalava um cheiro, uma pureza maior do que a que ele estava acostumado.

Caminhava devagar pelo grande apartamento, até chegar a sua cama. Caindo por sobre o colchão, sente pontadas de dor, que o obrigam a afundar o rosto por entre os lençóis bagunçados. Sentindo a ardência aliviar, vira-se, cuidadosamente de costas.

Com seus olhos cansados, fita o teto escuro. As grandes janelas, que iam do alto teto até o chão, iluminavam a escuridão do lugar. Ele fraquejara ao tentar estuprá-la. Sentira como se sua mente falara com ele. Não, não fora a sua mente, e sim algo mais forte! Mas, o quê? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Jamais hesitara em fazer o mal e esta era a primeira vez! Aquela garota, aquela garota era a resposta!

Ele precisava vê-la de novo. Precisava matar aquela menina! Ela devia morrer, para que seu erro jamais fosse descoberto ou relatado. Ele não iria falhar novamente.

- Ora, ora, mas o que é isto que vejo?! O grande e poderoso Syaoran caído em sua cama, gravemente ferido?! – fala uma voz irônica.

- Quem é?! – esbraveja zangado, levantando-se bruscamente, voltando a se machucar.

- Calma, calma, não queremos que estas feridas piorem, certo?! – um ser emerge da escuridão de um canto vazio.

Syaoran contempla surgir a figura de um jovem de longos cabelos negros. De roupas escuras e olhar ousado, o misterioso incômodo parecia rir de sua condição.

- Lúcius... – franze o cenho e lhe olha de forma rude.

- Nossa, que olhar malvado! – fala sarcasticamente, encenando expressões espantadas.

- Como entrou aqui?!

- Meu caro Syaoran, quando irá aprender? Somos demônios, criaturas da noite, entramos onde queremos, por onde queremos! – faz uma cara de diversão.

- Acha que sou ingênuo? Não nasci ontem, Lúcius! Somos demônios, não criaturas de histórias em quadrinhos. Para atravessar paredes ou surgir das sombras, seria necessário conhecimento de magia negra e isto, você não tem! – fala sarcástico.

- Ora essa, parece que tem alguém aprendendo a fazer piadas, aqui! – ri com gosto - Syaoran, Syaoran, quando irá aprender a não me subestimar? É verdade, não conheço magia negra, como você! Isto deixo para feiticeiras velhas e com tempo de sobra! – faz cara de desinteressado – Mas o que é conhecer, meu caro?

- Não comece a filosofar comigo, seu idiota! Não me interessa como entrou aqui ou não. Agora, unicamente, quero que você de o fora!

- Você é o demônio mais anti-social que conheço, meu amigo! Até ogros conseguem ser mais simpáticos, e olha que eles são péssimas companhias! Do jeito que vai, você não conseguirá unir-se a nenhuma gangue ou coisa do tipo! – fala descrente.

- Não sou seu amigo, nem de ninguém! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer: eu trabalho sozinho! – esbraveja levantado-se e lhe dando as costas – Escuta... – ele se vira injuriado para seu estorvo - ... Por que você não vai encher o saco de outro, heim?! Vive me atormentando, aparecendo em momentos incômodos! O que você quer de mim? Eu não sei quase nada sobre você, no entanto, você parece saber muita coisa a meu respeito para me tratar com tanta intimidade, não?! – aproxima-se furioso.

- Oras, não sejamos apressados...- fala o homem de longo sobretudo preto - ... Tudo a seu tempo!

- O que quer comigo?! – para na frente do homem.

Syaoran vê a curiosa figura sorrir e lhe dar as costas. O homem vai de em direção à grande sacada do apartamento e some em um grande salto. Syaoran permanece sério, fitando o lugar de saída daquela figura. Desde que chegara a Tókio, Lúcius começara a aparecer para ele. Até então, nunca tivera qualquer contato com aquele homem. O estranho fora descobrindo poucas coisas a seu respeito que, até então, ele fazia questão de contar, já que nunca calava a boca.

No início, pensara que ele não passava de mais um demônio querendo aliar-se a alguém, pois era o mais comum a ser feito. Mas, com o tempo, Lúcius começou a falar coisas estranhas, que pareciam acontecer. Algumas vezes, ele agia como se conhecesse seu passado, pois fazia comentários que faziam lembranças retornarem.

Enquanto Syaoran mergulhava em suas deduções, do alto de um prédio não muito longe, Lúcius observava os primeiros sinais do amanhecer, pairado sobre uma enorme gárgula.

- Você é um demônio interessante, Syaoran. Não é como os outros, pois eu sinto "algo" a mais vindo de você. Eu ficarei te vigiando, até descobrir o que você esconde de si mesmo... – sorri de forma maligna para o horizonte.

Sakura encontrava-se encurralada pelos três seres que haviam lhe ajudado. Olhava desconfiada para a moça de cabelos ondulados, enquanto ainda digeria todas aquelas informações.

Rika havia lhe contado muitas coisas sobre eles. Ficara sabendo das tragédias de suas vidas, nada muito profundo, só o básico; de como haviam se encontrado e como ela, Sakura, havia sido encontrada e trazida para o apartamento deles.

- Escute, Sakura. Sabemos pelo que você tem passado. Todos nós sofremos neste mundo sujo e corrupto. Não é fácil ser um Kleo, eu sei, e é por isso que queremos que você se junte à nós!

- O quê?!

- Olha, nós somos como uma família. Cumprimos nossas missões celestiais juntos, livrando este mundo do mal...

- Como se isso fosse capaz...- Sakura fala de maneira sarcástica, assustando Rika.

A jovem morena olhava curiosa para aquela menina de olhos verdes. Nunca vira alguém ser tão negativa com relação ao seu dever.

- Nós tentamos... – olha constrangida para a garota que lhe lança um olhar descrente – Sakura, junte-se a nós! Lute do nosso lado, sabemos que podemos protegê-la! Podemos evitar que você se machuque de novo!

- Proteger?! – fala de modo gozador – Esta brincando comigo, certo?! Eu não preciso de ninguém! Desde que vim para essa maldita cidade, tenho estado sozinha e nunca precisei de pena e ajuda ninguém!

Os três arregalam os olhos e continuam a fitá-la. Aquela menina estava possessa! Parecia renegar a eles, como se o fizesse ao diabo!

- Querida, não fale assim, todos precisamos nos unir, batalhar juntos! Meiling trouxe você até aqui em péssimas condições! Os machucados em teu rosto estão melhorando, mas estavas com uma febre terrível!

- Acha mesmo que ainda estaria viva se não fosse por nossa ajuda?! – pergunta Terada de forma rude. Quem aquela menina pensava que era?! Eles haviam lhe salvado a vida!

- Terada, querido, não grite com ela! – pede Rika gentilmente.

- Rika, por favor! Não vê como essa mal agradecida nos trata? Ela não sabe o quanto te deixou preocupada! Ela não merece o nosso sacrifício!

- Querido, entenda que ela...

- Ora, façam-me o favor! Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim! Eu luto sozinha! Eu vivo sozinha! Esta menina me ajudou por que quis e não por que lhe pedi! Se gastaram seu valioso tempo comigo, a escolha foi de vocês, eu não lhes pedi nada!

- Sakura! – chama Meiling – Por favor, não fale assim. Nosso dever é ajudar os outros, por isso somos Kleos! Não entendo por que está na defensiva conosco. Nossas intenções foram as melhores, disso você pode ter certeza!

- Ninguém se aproxima dos outros por simples generosidade! Vocês cuidaram de mim, pois sabiam que eu poderia ser só mais um aliado! – fala com raiva.

- Não! – fala a menina desesperada – Eu não a trouxe aqui para isso! Sakura, eu estava fazendo a minha ronda quando encontrei você. Quando te vi estirada no chão, pensei que estivesse morta. Quando me aproximei e pude sentir a sua respiração, pensei que eu podia ajudá-la, que poderia fazer a diferença. Além disso, não vou mentir, senti a sua energia pura, que é tão rara nos dias de hoje, mas jamais pensei em cuidar de você só para termos mais uma aliada... – a menina adquire um olhar triste – Eu sinceramente pensei, enquanto cuidava de você, que poderíamos continuar tendo contato, que de certa forma, nos tornaríamos amigas... Rika e Terada, são as únicas pessoas que tenho no mundo. – o casal a olha de forma deprimida.

Sakura olha de forma ressentida para a pequena garota de cabelos negros. Aquela menina já apresentava sinais de seu desenvolvimento juvenil, mas sentia que aquela alma tivera uma triste infância. Chegava a tal conclusão pela forma de pensar da jovem. Meiling lembrava muito a menina que um dia ela fora. No final das contas, aquela criança esperançosa só queria ter amigos...

- Me desculpe, Meiling... – Sakura abaixa a cabeça, acalmando seu coração – Não era minha intenção descontar minhas mágoas em vocês. Sei que suas intenções foram as melhores, mas entendam que tenho estado sozinha há muito tempo, jogada ao relento pelo mundo. Não estou acostumada a me preocupar com outras pessoas, pois já acho muito difícil tomar conta de mim mesma... – ri de forma sufocada e deprimida – Não pensem besteiras ao meu respeito, nunca quis lhes faltar com o respeito e nunca fui mal agradecida com gente solidária. Por isso, mais uma vez, me desculpem por qualquer coisa... – fala meio sem jeito.

- Tudo bem! – a pequena menina corre e lhe abraça, deixando Sakura surpresa – Sabemos que a vida não é fácil! Não precisa se desculpar!

Sakura sente-se encabulada pela situação. Aquela garota mal a conhecia e já se via tão apegada a sua pessoa. Como pode? Ora, mas que pergunta, era óbvio que ela sabia a resposta. Meiling era parecida com ela na infância. Sabia como aquela garotinha sentia-se triste e solitária e em como um simples gesto de aproximação podia deixá-la feliz.

Meio incerta, a jovem de cabelos levemente avermelhados, envolve seus braços trêmulos nas costas da menina, retribuindo o gesto de carinho. Rika, que até agora só observava tudo, lhes lança um olhar doce por vê-las daquela forma. Sorri para Terada, que retribui meio incerto. Seu amado ainda encontrava-se receoso pelas ofensas de Sakura.

- Sakura! – chama a morena.

- Sim? – reponde séria, focando a mulher.

- Onde você mora?

- Por que quer saber?

- Sakura, deixe de ser tão desconfiada! – fala Meiling, com um jeito infantil, saindo de seus braços– Tenho certeza de que Rika só quer convidá-la para morar conosco, certo?! – olha contente para a mulher.

- Sim, é isso mesmo... – ela sorri – Sei que você não está acostumada a ter companhia e que nem nos conhece, mas...

- Escute... – fita séria as duas – Eu já lhes disse, agradeço a gentileza, mas não quero fazer parte disso...

- Mas, Sakura... – começa Meiling – Por favor, fique com a gente!

- Meiling, eu entendo que você queira amigos a seu lado, mas eu não me sinto à vontade nestas situações. – ela olha para a garota – Certas pessoas são solitárias, não gostam da companhia de ninguém e eu... Bem, eu sou uma dessas pessoas.

- Mas, eu pensei que seríamos amigas... – fala tristonha.

- Meiling... – ela dá um longo suspiro – Podemos ser amigas, se você quiser...

- Sério? – fala animada.

- ... Mas, eu vivo sozinha e isso não vai mudar... – fala séria.

A menina a foca por alguns instantes, em completo silêncio. Ela era muito persistente. Ela sabia que pessoas como Sakura, eram difíceis de se convencer, pois ela mesma era assim. Mas, contanto que pudesse manter contato, ficaria feliz. Todos podiam estar estranhando tamanho apego, mas Meiling sabia que Sakura era uma boa pessoa. Sentia isso toda a vez que tocava a jovem. Ela podia sentir a pureza infinita daquela alma.

De forma rápida e decidida, Meiling vai até uma escrivaninha e pega um bloco de papel e lápis, entregando estes para a garota de cabelos claros.

- O quê...?!

- Escreva o seu endereço para mim, assim, poderei visitá-la! – sorri simpaticamente.

- Meiling, não seja tão abusada! – adverte Rika.

- Mas...

- Sakura deve querer privacidade! Além disso, quando ela quiser lhe ver, saberá onde moramos!

- Mas e se eu quiser vê-la?! – retruca menina.

- Meiling, não seja insistente!

Meiling faz cara de emburrada e se senta na cama. Sakura sorri de lado por ver a revolta da garota. Ela podia ter o corpo de uma adolescente, mas seu jeito de ser lembrava o de uma criança rebelde. "Exatamente como no passado...", lembra-se amargamente. Logo dispersa seus pensamentos e fala com Rika.

- Poderiam me dizer onde estão minhas roupas? Eu tenho que ir...

- Mas já?! – reclama Meiling.

- Já lhe consigo suas roupas, Sakura e enquanto isso, vamos saindo! – fala para a garota revoltada.

- Saco! - sai porta afora, pisando duro no chão.

- Com licença! – fala Rika, empurrando Terada.

Sakura os observa sair e fecharem a porta. Suspira cansada e passa a mão pela cabeça, afastando a franja suada. Vai até a cômoda e mergulha um pano úmido em uma bacia de água gelada. Em seguida o torce e limpa a testa. O mundo parecia estar querendo fazê-la enlouquecer com tantos acontecimentos. Primeiro, quase é morta por um demônio, depois é levada para um lugar estranho, onde lhe fazem propostas absurdas. Além disso, havia tido aquele sonho estranho com sua mãe.

Já fazia muito tempo que não sonhava com ela e quando isto finalmente acontece, ela lhe surge com pedidos esquisitos. Alias, jamais sonhara com ela em forma de anjo ou algo parecido. Era a primeira vez que à via relacionada a estes assuntos.

Lembrando-se de tais coisas, lhe vem à mente a imagem da jovem que encontrara no alto do arranha céu. Quem era ela? E o que fazia ali? E tinha também o estranho anjo negro que lhe salvara antes da queda. De alguma forma, sua mãe e os outros dois desconhecidos, haviam lhe pedido coisas estranhas e todas relacionadas com proteger algo ou alguém!

- Aqui estão as suas coisas! – fala Rika, adentrando o quarto e chamando sua atenção.

- Obrigado...! – observa a moça colocar as roupas sobre a cama.

- Estavam muito molhadas e manchadas, mas eu consegui limpá-las. Sorte sua que já estão secas!

- Certo... – olha séria para suas roupas.

- Bem, vou deixá-la se vestir! – fala meio constrangida pela falta de comunicação – Qualquer coisa, é só chamar... – chega na porta, mas logo se virá para a jovem – Sakura!

- Sim?

- Não ligue para o que Meiling lhe pediu. Ela é uma garota muito gentil e carinhosa, mas é meio solitária e carente. Por isso, não precisa se preocupar em dar ou não o seu endereço. Se você quer privacidade, saberemos respeitá-la! – sorri e deixa o quarto, fechando a porta.

Sakura retira a longa camiseta com que haviam lhe vestido e pega sua blusa preta de alça, vestindo-a em seguida. Logo após, veste sua calça de tom marrom escuro, colocando um sinto preto para segurá-la. Veste um par de coturnos pretos, cheios de fivelas. Veste o sobretudo e olha-se no espelho, tentando ajeitar o cabelo emaranhado. Olha para a janela, observando o sol nascer e suspira longamente.

Rika fecha a porta do quarto, deixando Meiling na sala.

- Então é isso, ela simplesmente vai embora, como se não tivéssemos feito nada para ajudá-la?! – pergunta Terada inconformado – Ela vai sumir assim, sem mais nem mesmo, fingindo que não existimos?!

- Terada, não podemos obrigá-la a ficar conosco! Ela é livre para fazer o que quiser. Se esta é a vontade dela, não há nada que possamos dizer ou fazer.

- Eu não me conformo, Rika!

- Mas, por que não?! – pergunta sem entender.

- Esta garota já deve estar lutando há bastante tempo, não parece ter qualquer inexperiência no assunto. Sendo assim, ela sabe dos perigos e dos riscos que todos enfrentamos. No entanto se nega a nos ajudar! Nós precisamos dela, você sabe disso. Não se é fácil encontrar Kleos vivos e dispostos a lutar. Esta menina, eu senti a força dela e sei que de alguma forma, ela é como nós!

- Você fala como se nós fossemos uma espécie rara em meio aos nossos... – fala assustada – Terada, nós somos Kleos, sim, mas você sabe que o nosso número não é tão pequeno. Do jeito que você fala de nós três, é como se fossemos especiais, como se tivéssemos uma missão especial...

Por alguns instantes, o homem a foca fundo nos olhos. Rika sente um arrepio lhe subir pela espinha e de certa forma, teme quando ele se aproxima.

- Rika, escute... – ele segura os ombros de sua amada, fazendo ela engolir seco.

- Ei, vocês dois! – chama Meiling, abrindo a porta do quarto – Sakura esta pronta!

- Já estamos indo! – fala Rika, se desvencilhando das mãos dele.

A morena sai nervosa do quarto, sendo seguida pelos outros dois. O que era aquilo? Por que Terada havia falado coisas tão estranhas?! Por Deus, ela havia se sentindo tão desconfortável e insegura quando sentiu-o segurá-la pelos braços.

Chegando na sala, ela encontra Sakura a sua espera.

- Eu vou embora... – fala séria.

- Sim. – confirma Rika com a cabeça.

- Adeus... – diz a todos, vendo Rika lhe abrir a porta.

- Até logo! – fala Meiling sendo firme em sua voz e correndo para abraçá-la.

Sakura sorri de leve, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos negros da garota, enquanto beija-lhe a nuca. Sente Meiling lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha e sorri para ela. Afasta-se e ruma até a porta. Para ao lado de Rika e lhe fala em um sussurro, sendo que só a jovem morena lhe ouve.

- Eu só faço o que quero...

Rika olha confusa para a garota e vê a misteriosa figura, sumir em meio às luzes do alvorecer.

Meiling, que havia ido para seu quarto, joga-se na cama e fecha os olhos. De repente, sente algo no bolso de seu vestido e encontra um pequeno papel com um endereço. Sorri de lado ao ver um pequeno lembrete abaixo: _"Que fique entre nós duas...!"_ .

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again_

_Eu não podia dizer a você porque ela se sentiu daquele jeito  
Ela sentia-se assim todos os dias  
E eu não podia ajudá-la  
Eu acabei de vê-la cometer os mesmos erros de novo_

Sakura andava pelas ruas que iniciavam o seu despertar. Ouvia a cantoria dos primeiros pássaros da manhã. Aquelas pobres criaturinhas não tinham mais fôlego para cantar. Ela enfia suas mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e se encolhe tristonha.

A vida, pouco a pouco, perdia a sua magia, o seu sentido. Os madrugadores voltavam a suas casas, cheios de suas decepções, esperando dormir para nunca mais acordar. Os sonhadores de plantão praguejavam as primeiras maldições da manhã, levantando-se exaustos de suas camas, prontos ou não, para começar a rotina de trabalho e sofrimento. Com espíritos exaustos e almas atordoadas, os mortais seguiam seus destinos.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs  
_

_O que está errado, o que está errado agora?  
Muitos, muitos problemas  
Não se sabe de onde ela veio, onde é o lugar dela_

E ela, o que fazia?! Prosseguia, sofrendo e sangrando para que eles reclamassem e se denominassem infelizes. Tolos! Encontram-se nesta situação, pois se deixavam cair, pecar, fraquejar. O ser humano é uma criatura tão pobre e burra! Se deixa levar por interesses, sem pensar no bem geral. Animais egocêntricos! Ela sofria por culpa deles, que facilmente se entregavam às almas demoníacas do universo.

Seu sonho só poderia estar equivocado! Como sua mãe poderia amar figuras tão fracas e egoístas?! Não, ela não podia amar uma raça tão podre!

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
_

_Ela quer ir para casa, mas ninguém está em casa  
É onde ela se engana, machucada por dentro  
Sem lugar para ir, sem lugar pra ir  
Para secar seus olhos  
Ferida por dentro_

Olhava para os grandes prédios, vendo pessoas deixarem suas casas, prontas para seus devidos compromissos. Casais, crianças, adolescentes, todos abandonavam seus lares e seguiam em frente. Adultos indo trabalhar, crianças sendo levadas para a escola, acompanhadas de seus pais.

Pais, família...E ela? Ela? Ela era sozinha no mundo. Órfã de mãe, fora abandonada pelo pai e pelo irmão. Sentindo a tristeza lhe tocar fundo o coração, sente os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Ela não tinha para onde ir, não tinha um lar. Viera para Tókio e arranjara um apartamento, que pagava com serviços temporários e com uma pequena ajuda do irmão, que mandava-lhe dinheiro pelo correio. Este era o único contato que possuía com sua família.

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reason why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
what you left behind._

_Abra seus olhos e olhe para fora  
Ache as razões e o porquê  
De ter sido rejeitada  
E agora você não pode achar, o que deixou para trás  
_

Nossa, família! Será que ela possuía família?! Não, um dia ela tivera isso e mais um pouco, mas agora, não tinha ninguém. Ninguém... Estava perdida e sem rumo. Não sabia o que fazer e não tinha um lar para ir. O seu velho apartamento era sua casa, certo?! Não, aquele lugar escuro e sem vida não poderia ser chamado de lar. Ela não tinha ninguém para lhe esperar, para abrir a porta e exclamar um "cheguei", fosse alegre, triste ou morto. "Não tenho nem um maldito gato para se esfregar em minhas pernas e pedir comida e atenção...", pensa sarcástica, soltando uma pequena risada depressiva.

Sim, ela queria ir para casa! Voltar para sua velha Tomoeda e viver com seu pai, com seu irmão. Mas, ninguém estava em casa. Ninguém esperaria por ela.

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs  
_

_Seja forte, seja forte agora  
Muitos, muitos problemas  
Não se sabe de onde ela veio, onde é o lugar dela_

Seu pai nunca mais fora o mesmo, desde o falecimento de sua mãe. Para falar a verdade, ela parecia ser a razão de seu viver, o ar que ele respirava. O coração de Fujitaka Kinomoto batia dentro do peito de Nadeshiko. Quando ela morrera, ele havia seguido o mesmo destino. O amor que ele nutria por sua mãe era real, verdadeiro. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era um sentimento mortal, uma paixão suicida. Sem ela, seu pai não sabia viver.

Touya, seu irmão mais velho, para falar a verdade, nem em Tomoeda se encontrava. Ele não tomara o mesmo rumo que ela, pois havia se tornado o editor chefe de uma revista em Osaka, havia conseguido vencer na vida.

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
_

_Ela quer ir para casa, mas ninguém está em casa  
É onde ela se engana, machucada por dentro  
Sem lugar para ir, sem lugar pra ir  
Para secar seus olhos  
Ferida por dentro_

Depois da morte da mãe, os únicos exemplos que haviam lhe restado, eram seu pai e Touya. Fujitaka nunca tinha tempo, amor ou atenção para ela, pois estava sempre mergulhado em sua constante depressão e abandono. Já seu irmão, encontrava-se numa terrível fase de rebeldia adolescente, passando-lhe péssimos exemplos.

E foi sob influência dessas duas conturbadas almas, que ela crescera e formara seu caráter. "Por isso sou essa maluca, anti-social e depressiva de hoje!", tira sarro da própria pessoa.

_Her feeling she hides  
Her dream she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place_

_Seus sentimentos ela esconde  
Seus sonhos ela não pode achar  
Ela está perdendo sua mente  
Ela está voltando atrás  
Ela não pode achar seu lugar  
Ela está perdendo sua fé  
Ela está caindo em desgraça  
Ela está totalmente perdida_

Após atravessar uma grande rua, ela para em frente a um prédio antigo. De estrutura ruída e manchada, o pequeno edifício cinza escuro recebia as luzes da manhã em suas paredes. Olha para o alto do local, admirando suas estátuas monstruosas, que serviam de enfeite a uma pequena sacada. Aquelas estúpidas gárgulas eram suas únicas companheiras de apartamento. "Deviam ajudar no aluguel...", reclama sarcástica.

Cansada de suas "aventuras", ela adentra o local, abrindo passagem com sua chave e sobe até o último andar. Olha para sua porta e para os lados. "Seria bom ter vizinhos...", pensa. Mas, além de ser solitária, conseguira um apartamento que ocupava todo o lugar. Mesmo assim, não fora lá um grande negócio, pois o local, além de ser no último andar, não passava de um kitnet, sem lá muito espaço, pois fora construído na metade do prédio.

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
_

_Ela quer ir para casa, mas ninguém está em casa  
É onde ela se engana, machucada por dentro  
Sem lugar para ir, sem lugar pra ir  
Para secar seus olhos  
Ferida por dentro_

_She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Ela está confusa, confusa em seu interior... oh oh  
Ela é confusa, perdida por dentro... oh oh yeah Ela está confusa, confusa em seu interior... oh oh  
Ela é confusa, perdida por dentro... oh oh yeah_

Estende a mão para dentro de um bolso escondido no sobretudo e retira uma segunda chave. Gira a fechadura do local e entra em sua "casa", trancando o lugar em seguida. Caminha pela pequena sala e logo se vê em seu quarto. Retira o grande casaco e o joga em cima de uma pequena e desgastada cômoda.

Caminha até as portas de sua sacada, afasta as longas cortinas e as abre, sentindo o vento bater de encontro a seus cabelos. Fecha os olhos, arqueando o corpo para fora. Debruça-se por cima de uma de suas "amigas de pedra" e entreabre os olhos, deixando uma lágrima lhe escapar. Era deprimente ter estátuas como amigas, mas era a única coisa que lhe restara.

Por mais gentis que tivessem sido aquelas pessoas, Meiling era a única que parecia ser digna de uma amizade. Rika era uma mulher gentil e boa, mas ela via muitas perguntas em seus olhos e perguntas estas que ela não hesitaria em fazer. Terada não lhe inspirava confiança. Era errado fazer este julgamento superficial, mas ela podia sentir, pelo olhar dele, que segredos e ocultas intenções rondavam aquele homem. Ele escondia algo e de alguma forma, precisava dela.

Não, Meiling deveria ser a única com quem manteria contato, mas mesmo assim, não desistiria de sua posição solitária. Seguiria só até o fim...

Syaoran lentamente despertava de seu sono. Com o corpo mole e dolorido, ele se espreguiça de forma lenta e demorada. De repente, sente os ferimentos fisgarem e volta a lembrar da garota.

Aquela maldita! Os grandes machucados ainda estavam abertos. Nunca vira um ferimento seu demorar tanto para sarar. Os malditos chegaram até a lhe causar febre! Imagine só, um grande Leão de Fogo como ele, contrair enfermidades humanas! Era um absurdo! Aqueles malditos ferimentos eram divinos e por isso deixavam-no vulnerável até a cicatrização, que parecia estar se iniciando.

Levanta-se da cama e se arrasta até a cozinha. Abre a geladeira e vasculha o local. Mesmo sendo um demônio, possuía necessidades humanas! Maldito Lúcifer!

- O desgraçado poderia ter pelo menos, nos mandado sem estes caprichos! O idiota não sabe fazer nada direito!– reclama fechando a geladeira e indo em direção ao armário – Droga, sempre esqueço de comprar estas porcarias para comer! – bate com força as pequenas portas de madeira.

Com jeito de poucos amigos, Syaoran vai até sua cama e veste uma camisa e sapatos. Pega uma bolsa, que se encontrava jogada em um canto e retira uma carteira de dentro.

- Vamos ver quanto dinheiro aquela mulher tinha. – ele coloca a mão dentro do pedaço de couro e retira um bolo de notas – Olha só! Quem diria que aquela vadia estava tão bem de vida! – coloca as notas dentro do bolso da calça e sai porta afora.

Entrando no elevador antigo, abaixa as grades e aperta o térreo. Ele geralmente trabalhava para mortais como matador de aluguel ou coisas do tipo, a fim de ganhar dinheiro para sustentar suas "necessidades". Infelizmente, não estava conseguindo nada com seus serviços. "Mas que há com estes mortais de hoje em dia?! Parecem não querer mais se vingar ou matar como antigamente!", pensa chateado, "Do jeito que vão as coisas, terei de me tornar um ladrãozinho barato!". Após chegar, desloca-se para fora do prédio e se encaminha até uma lanchonete próxima.

- Detesto estas frescuras terrenas... – resmunga ao sentir o estômago roncar.

Meiling corria apressada pelas ruas. Olhava pelos lados, certificando-se de que não havia sido seguida. Sakura estava se mostrando uma pessoa muito querida com ela. Dar-lhe o endereço de sua casa e pedir segredo, foi uma prova de confiança.

Saíra cedo de casa, alegando ir para o colégio, mas ao olhar para o papel de seu segredo, sentiu uma forte vontade de verificar o tal lugar. Mataria aula, sim, mas ela sabia que isto valeria muito mais a pena.

Passando pelas ruas movimentadas, começa a perceber a pequena mudança de paisagem. Os prédios altos e luxuosos, davam lugar a edifícios mais pobres e humildes. Olha mais uma vez para o endereço e observa atenta os números, tentando encontrar algum compatível. De repente para e olha insegura para um prédio simples. Sakura morava ali? "Mas este lugar é tão morto... E Sakura...", pensa confusa. Obviamente que não estava reclamando da condição financeira da amiga, até por que, ela, Terada e Rika, não eram lá muito afortunados. Mas, aquele lugar não combinava com a garota de olhos verdes. De alguma forma, ela sabia que Sakura merecia muito mais que aquilo!

Caminhou para perto de um interfone e apertou o último botão, no alto do dito cujo. Esperou um pouco e tornou a apertar o pequeno botão. Em poucos segundos pode ouvir a voz da garota.

- _Sim?!_

- Sakura, sou eu, Meiling!

- _Meiling?! O que está fazendo aqui?_ – de alguma forma, esta pergunta doeu fundo em seu coração.

- E-eu... – para de falar, devido ao constrangimento.

Como ela era tola! Sakura não a queria por perto, apenas havia lhe dado seu endereço como forma de agradecimento. Bom, pelo menos estava satisfeita em saber que ela não havia lhe mentido ou enganado com informações falsas.

- Desculpe! – ela encosta a testa no metal gelado do interfone – Eu já vou embora, me desculpe mais uma vez! – sente suas expressões entristecerem e os olhos arderem.

- _O quê?! Nada disso, suba aqui!_ – fala alegre.

A jovem de cabelos negros arregala seus olhos e olha para a porta, que soava um sinal agudo, indicando que ela podia seguir adiante. Num pulo rápido e faceiro, ela segura sua mochila com uma das mãos e empurra a porta com outra.

Sobe as escadas e limpa as ralas lágrimas dos cantos. Chega até o último andar e encontra Sakura a sua espera. Com um sorriso simples e roupas escuras, sua nova amiga lhe recebia de braços e portas abertas. Corre até ela e lhe abraça feliz, sendo retribuída com a mesma saudade.

- Sakura, é tão bom te ver! – fala soltando-se de seus braços.

- É bom te ver também, apesar de não fazer muito tempo! Vamos entrando... – fala guiando a menina – Mas, me conte, o que faz por aqui?

- Bem, eu sei que posso estar parecendo meio chata e grudenta, mas é que...

- Você tinha de ter certeza de que eu lhe havia lhe dado o endereço certo... – fala pegando uma caneca de cima de uma mesa e bebendo seu conteúdo.

- Está braba? – senta-se no sofá.

- Imagina! – sorri e senta-se ao lado de Meiling – Eu faria a mesma coisa! Quer café? Acabei de fazer. – oferece.

- Não, obrigada, já tomei!

- Você não devia estar no colégio? Pelo jeito da Rika e do Terada, duvido que eles não lhe dessem estudo... – fala desconfiada, bebendo mais um gole de café.

Meiling engole seco e sente as mãos tremerem. Poderia Sakura lhe expulsar, se soubesse que ela matara aula?

- Er... Bem...

- Eu não sei de nada! – fala rápido.

- Obrigada...

- Não tem de que... – termina de beber e dirige-se para a cozinha.

- Então... – ela se levanta e segue Sakura, vendo-a lavar a caneca – Você mora sozinha, certo?

- Sim.

- E não se sente muito solitária aqui? – a garota se escora na entrada.

-... – Sakura pára e fita a água escorrer por entre seus dedos – As vezes, estar sozinha é tudo que quero. Sabe, fazer o que der vontade, sem ter de se incomodar com os outros! – olha para Meiling e sorri, sendo correspondida – Mas.. – adquire feições mais tristonhas e volta a olhar para a água – Tem vezes...

- Que você gostaria de ter alguém com você, certo?!

- Não diria ter, por que eu não vejo desta forma...- desliga a torneira e pega um pano para secar as mãos e a caneca.

- Mas, então...?

- Digamos que não seria má idéia ter alguém para dividir um cobertor e trocar idéias durante um filme... – ela guarda a caneca e olha sorrindo para Meiling.

- Entendo...

- Venha! – pega a mão da menina, levado-a para seu quarto – Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa!

As duas chegam no pequeno cômodo e se dirigem para a sacada aberta. Meiling afasta as longas cortinas e coloca o corpo para fora, sendo seguida por Sakura.

- Nossa! – a garota se sente deslumbrada com a paisagem – Essa vista é linda!

- Pois é... – fala se escorando na grade – Essa vista foi o principal motivo pelo qual comprei este lugar. Não é lá grandes coisas, mas é bom ficar aqui, observando tudo de longe e pelo menos tentar acreditar que a vida lá embaixo é mais fácil.

- O lugar é bonito sim. – ela olha para uma das gárgulas – Nossa, que interessante... – fala tocando a estátua.

- São boas companheiras de quarto! Quietas, não incomodam, não reclamam. São ótimas ouvintes também, mas tem "coração de pedra", se é que me entende! – fala rindo, arrancando uma gostosa risada de Meiling.

- Você é uma pessoa engraçada, Sakura! Sarcástica e debochada, mas engraçada! – ri mais uma vez.

- Obrigada, eu acho...! – ri junto com a garota – Que bom que você gostou do meu jeito! Muitas pessoas não gostam das minhas "críticas".

- Não vejo como não gostar.

- Veja a Rika e o Terada, por exemplo!

- O quê?! Não, mas eles gostaram de você!

- Tá legal, conta outra. O Terada não pareceu ter ido muito com a minha cara e a Rika pareceu ficar constrangida com o meu jeito.

- É que eles não te conhecem direito... – Meiling olha distraída para a paisagem.

- ... – Sakura a olha de maneira curiosa para a menina de cabelos esvoaçantes – Fala como se nos conhecêssemos há tempos... – ri de forma gozada.

- Bom...- ela fica rubra e esconde seus olhos – Sabe, Sakura... Eu...

- O que foi?

- Eu tenho habilidades...

- Claro que sim, você é uma Kleo!

- Não, mas...- ela faz uma pausa constrangida e olha para a ruiva – Sakura, eu tenho habilidades diferentes...

- Diferentes como?

- Eu, de alguma forma, não possuo poderes normais. Enquanto os outros podem identificar e matar demônios, com armas e golpes fortes, eu...

- Você... – Sakura olha surpresa para a menina. De alguma forma, sabia que Meiling não lhe contaria uma novidade. Ela, Sakura Kinomoto, também não possuía poderes comuns. Mas, jamais pensou que outro Kleo fosse como ela.

- Eu tenho poderes psíquicos! – Sakura lhe olha surpresa - E foi com a ajuda desses poderes, que eu entrei na sua mente, no seu coração.

- O... O quê?!

- ... E por isso, também vi seu pesadelo...

_Continua..._

**Oi, gente! .**

**Eu sei, eu sei, demorei pacas pra escreve esse capitulo, mas tentem entender que não foi por querer! ( Eu sinceramente não pretendia demorar, mas com o final de provas e a minha outra fic pra fazer, eu tive que escolher entre uma e outra, e levando em conta que eu estava bloqueada para essa fic, foi mais fácil trabalhar na minha outra fic! P**

**Bem, eu fiz o capitulo bem grandinho dessa vez, neh?! Hehehe Foi pra compensa a demora! P Pode te parecido que eu enrolei um pouco a história dessa vez, mas é que eu não posso sair escrevendo grandes coisas sem ter uma base, então não me matem, please!**

**Eu tentei fazer o possível para a Saki e o Syaoran se encontrarem nesse capitulo, mas é que eu não achei outro jeito! Mas podem ter certeza de que vai ter bastante desses dois juntos na próxima! **

**Espero q vcs ñ pensem q eu fiz a relação da Meiling e da Sakura parecer um tanto apressada. Na real, eu criei a personagem da Meiling, para ser uma menina solitária e carente, assim ela seria a primeira a se aproximar da Saki. Eu achei isso necessário, pq a Sakura dessa história, é mt rebelde e difícil de lidar ( até eu toh tendo um pokinhu de dificuldade com ela...�) e só uma menina como a Meiling, conseguiria aproximar ela do resto do grupo! Espero q tenham entendido! XD**

**Vamos aos reviews:**

**chi kinomoto asakura: Ai, foi mal pela demora!!! Eu ñ queria é sério! XD Ai, espero q vc me perdoe msmo assim! Hehehehe respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, o Syaoran é um Oni. Obrigado por ser a primeira comentar nessa fic! # usahaushauhsuahsua Mts bjitos fofux pra vc!!!**

**Kath Klein****: Ai, ai...pontualidade ñ é comigo, Kath! Fiko feliz q tenha comentado nesta outra fic, estou adorando o seu apoio! XD hehehehehe Gosto da história? Valeu, eu demorei mt pra consegui pensa em uma trama legal pra história! Bjussssssssssss**

**Kirisu-chan: Pode dexa! Voh tenta faze di tudo pra agrada ñ só a mim, mas aos outros tbm! Kisses **

**Yuri Sawamura: Hello, Yuri-chan! Fico feliz q tenha gostado da história e espero continuar agradando! Vou tentar ñ demorar, blz?! Bjão!!!!!!!!**

**Kaho Mizuki****: Oiti!!! Q bom q gostou do primeiro capitulo! Tbm me agrada saber q vc curtiu os poderes de cada um, pq eu fiquei um pouco insegura, sabe...P hehehehe Bah, tbm me deu pena da Meiling, mas como já dizia o tio Ben, do filme Homem Aranha: " Grandes poderes, requerem grandes responsabilidades!"....eu axu q era issu...�' Mas, dexando os meus devaneios de lado, mt brigadu pela sua review! Bjuxxxxxxxx**

**A música desse capitulo é da Avril Lavigne e se chama Nobody's Home. É uma musica legal e vale a pena escutar, se bem que eu acho q mta gente já deve te iscutado....�'(dããããããããããã!!!!). Eu geralmente uso musicas do Evanescence ou do Nightwish, mas é que eu tbm gosto da Avril, e essa música se encaixou direitinho! Pheheheheheh**

**Não vou prometer nada no prazo do próximo capitulo, pq ganhei um livro a pouco tempo (Código D'Vinci) e pretendia começar a leitura assim que terminasse o capitulo dois dessa fic! Mas, axo q ñ vai atrapalhar mt! Hehehehe Ah, se vcs quiserem, me mandem sugestões de músicas! #**

**Bom, é isso então, até a próxima! Torçam para que eu termine logo o livro! P hehehehehe q má eu sou! P espero ansiosa por suas reviews, pois elas que me dão ânimo na escrita...! (chantagista...�') Um bjaum especial pra minha revisora M-chan!**

**Bjsssssssssssss pra toduxxxxxxxxxxxx e ótimas férias!**

**Caroll**

**PS: Feliz aniversário maninha!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehehehe # **


End file.
